


"C-Celestia?"

by nxiisnina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Celestia Ludenberg, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxiisnina/pseuds/nxiisnina
Summary: Celestia tries to commit suicide, but little did she know.. Someone was still there. The someone is still a light.. And they were the light that she needed.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	"C-Celestia?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story contains a suicide attempt, r*pe and some self harm attempts. Please don't read if you aren't comfortable with this! Thank you!

3:45 AM

Celestia came to her dorm later than usual, she would usually come back early, make some dinner and finish her work if there is any. She didn't have a night shift, so she possibly won't work a job at a quick cafe to earn a few bucks and she is definitely not hooking up with some old men not like last time.. 

She decided to not have any dinner, her work can be finished later and she'd rather be somewhere else. 

She went to look for something, perhaps a rope. Celestia wore her hoodie with some sweatpants and walked in her red heels. She did not care what was going on anymore. 

While on her way, she encountered Sayaka Maizono, A former high school classmate of hers. She waved and didn't talk much. 

After finding a rope, Celestia had decided to do the deed and chose the path. The path to end her exsistance, once and for all. Cutting herself and bruising didn't hurt.. Mabye this will end all the mental pain..

But let's go see her motive for this decision. 

Celestia was a highschool senior at the time. She was just walking down the halls when someone grabbed her thigh.

"Get off me phesant!" she cried. Her expression was disgusted. The person didn't say a word as they blindfolded her, took her away into a van and some words she heard before falling asleep was... 

"C-celestia! What are you doing?!"

Kyoko? Was that her? You see, Celestia and Kyoko have been dating for a year ever since the second year of highschool. Her girlfriend truly did care for her... But there was nothing Celestia can do. She was tied up, blindfolded and unconscious. 

Celestia soon woke up into a room, she was still tied up, but she could see. A man soon approached her and soon pulled down his garments. 

"What are you doing? I command you to- MMPH!" The member was stuck into Celestia's mouth.. And that was a bittersweet moment, a moment she didn't enjoy. 

Back to current times, after the incident. Celestia felt more concious, she has decided to get rid of this body. The body of Taeko Yasuhiro. She know that she would go down with the body alongside. But she didn't care. 

"Babe!? What are you doing?! Don't do this! Please!" screamed Kyoko. Celestia was about to tie the noose.. But her girlfriend had to interrupt the moment.. Tears formed in the detective's eyes as she cut the rope.. 

"Why would you do that.. Don't you know I am still here?! Don't you know I still care?!" It hurts Celestia to see her girlfriend hurt. She was worried... And Celestia didn't want to worry her.. 

The deed wasn't done. But Celestia felt like there was a meaning of life when her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her... As the two of them fell asleep.

And man was Kyoko happy her girlfriend didn't do it... Who knew what life would be if she did...


End file.
